


You Know That’s Not Mistletoe

by Anonymous



Series: 12 Days of Christmas 2015 [10]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluffy, Written on my birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 02:19:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6138009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's mistletoe. Or is it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Know That’s Not Mistletoe

As soon as I noticed where he’s standing, I knew what I would do.

“Look up.” I say as I walk over to the Doctor.

“What-” He doesn’t get the chance to look up before I cut him off and kissed him.

“You know, that’s not mistletoe.” He says, looking up after the kiss, quietly laughing.

“Oh, it isn’t?”

“Yes, it’s a holly plant. It does rather look like mistletoe, doesn’t it?”

“You know what else, Rose Tyler?” He continues, half asking, half saying.

“Yeah Doctor?” I ask back. 

“I really don’t care.” And he moves back into the kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this Prompt from OTP Prompts:  
> Person A sees a holly and kisses person B, then person B points out it’s holly, not a mistletoe, but person B doesn’t care and kisses them back.


End file.
